


Jungle Sacrifice

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: AH Oneshots [3]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Captive, Congo, Gen, King Kong - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Plane Crash, RTX AU, Sacrifices, battle buddies, natives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: This prompt challenge was issued by LightningFlourish on my discord chat. I was challenged to write this fic using only this picture as a prompt: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/204675613724901376/270175758054326283/image.png





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lightningflourish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflourish/gifts).



Ryan Haywood wondered how he got himself into this predicament. He was standing on an elevated stone platform of sorts, his arms stretched out to his sides bound tightly to the two large pillars on either side of him. He looked around and noticed that the natives had started a rhythmic deep chant and several had begun beating drums. Ryan rolled his eyes.

_Great, now I'm living a scene straight out of King Kong._ he thought to himself as he tried yet again to break free from his bonds. No luck there, these guys really knew how to tie a knot.

He'd been flying with the rest of the Achievement Hunters over the Congo as they'd made their way to Australia for their fourth RTX there, Ryan wondering why the hell they were taking this route. He'd been looking out the window when he'd seen it, a large bird flying right into one of the engine turbines. The thing had instantly exploded and the captain had instructed everyone to fasten their seat belts and prepare for an emergency landing. Each of them had been given a parachute and helped into it just for extra safety measures, Ryan noticing Jeremy's pale face. The young man looked like he was ready to throw up. Ryan had placed a comforting hand on Jeremy's shoulder and smiled.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We're Battle Buddies remember?" he'd asked. Jeremy had smiled and nodded, repeating the phrase. Just as he had a terrible noise filled the air and the plane had split in two. Ryan was ripped away from Jeremy's grip, and he saw the horrified face of his friend as he was thrown into thin air, flailing and trying to right himself into the position he'd been trained to be in from his skydiving lessons he'd had. When Ryan felt he was a safe distance from the ground he opened his chute and slowly drifted to the earth. Standing on shaking legs he looked up and saw the rest of the plane crash into the earth several miles away, hearing the explosion and seeing the massive fireball rise into the air. He'd grown pale. He hoped his friends were alright.

He'd trudged through the jungle trying desperately to find a village or town where he could find help. The last thing Ryan remembered was a pressure around his right ankle and being knocked to the ground, hitting his head and blacking out as he felt his body rise into the air. When he'd come to he was sitting with his back to a beam of sorts his head aching. His legs were sprawled out in front of him and he shifted. He went to reach a hand up to feel his head and see if he was bleeding when he realized his hands were tied behind him. He groaned and tried to stand but just as he had several scantly clad natives had rushed in and began talking loudly in a language he didn't understand. When one pointed at him and looked expectantly Ryan shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you. Why am I here? Why am I bound? Do you know where my friends are?" he'd asked in the least threatening tone he could muster. He hoped his deep voice wouldn't make him sound upset. The natives began shouting again and arguing with each other. Ryan sat there fighting his fear as his captors seemingly were debating his fate. After a minute or two all but one left, the one standing guard by the hut door. Ryan sat there awkwardly, wondering what he was supposed to do, and what fate awaited him.

"Could..could I have a glass of water please?" he asked cautiously. The native grunted at him but didn't move.

"I guess that's a no," he said and lapsed into silence. His aching head was beginning to feel better he was relieved to find. After what felt like hours the angry natives returned and approached Ryan. He shrank back when he saw the knife in one of their hands, wondering if this was the end. He felt his hands cut free from their bonds but before he could react he found several spears and knives pointed at his chest. He slowly raised his hands in a non threatening pose. One of the natives reached out and gripped him by the front of his shirt and hauled him roughly to his feet. He was shoved through the front door and escorted through a bustling village, onlookers gawking at him in awe and following behind his escort. He was led to the platform he was now tied too.

Ryan looked out at the jungle and found himself hoping that these natives actually didn't have a giant gorilla monster waiting to come eat him. He shook his head.

"Get ahold of yourself Haywood, this isn't a movie!" he said to himself. The chanting grew louder and louder and actually began boring into his mind, the drumming pounding in his head. He glanced back into the jungle and saw several trees begin shaking as if something were moving through them.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed. The natives had retreated behind their village gates but the chanting continued. Ryan struggled and pulled against the ropes binding him, but with no results he soon realized that there wasn't anything he could do. He closed his eyes and wondered how this was possibly happening. He was about to be sacrificed to some creature by a bunch of fucked up natives in the Congo.

_Definitely not the way I thought I'd go out._ he thought. He resolved not to give them the satisfaction they wanted and opened his eyes, straightened his back and stared defiantly at the jungle, head raised. The movement was almost to the edge of the forest when he heard a sound he never thought he'd hear again, mostly due to how absurd it was.

"Hap hap!"

He snapped his head to his left and saw Jeremy and the others running towards him with an army behind them. The men were dressed in what looked like army BDU's and, thank god, carried guns! Ryan almost cried with relief as his friends rushed to him as the army provided cover from any attacks the natives behind him. Jeremy was the first to reach him, the young man had tears in his eyes as he set about trying to untie the knots at Ryan's right wrist.

"You found me!" Ryan exclaimed, it was mostly directed to Jeremy but he meant it for the whole team as well. Jeremy smiled up at Ryan.

"I could never leave you behind! Battle Buddies remember Ry?" he said. Ryan smiled back as he felt Geoff and Jack release his left hand.

"Um, boys, we need to go!" Michael said worriedly. The group glanced up to see a monstrous tiger emerging from the jungle, and it looked hungry.

"Shit! Hurry Jeremy!" Geoff urged and the lad redoubled his efforts. Ryan helped as best he could and soon his wrist was freed. Without hesitation Jeremy grabbed his hand and turned, dashing down the steps of the platform and back the way they came; the rest of the gang following closely behind. The soldiers surrounded the group and covered them as they all dashed back into the jungle. After several minutes of running they made it to a fortified military base and Ryan was immediately treated for any wounds and check for a concussion, all the while Jeremy standing at his side, protecting him. Ryan reached up from his reclined position on the medical bed and cupped the side of Jeremy's face lovingly.

"Thank you," he said softly. Jeremy allowed a tear to spill down his cheek and he smiled sadly.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again," he said, voice shaking now that the adrenaline rush was dying down. Ryan smiled.

"I'll never leave you, I promise Lil J!" he said and the two cried softy, relieved that they were once again reunited and safe.


End file.
